As the rapid development of the electronic technology, electronic devices (for examples, computers, printers, projectors and so on) are generally electrically connected with each other via USB connectors. A USB connector includes a USB male connector and a USB female connector, the USB male connector is electrically connected to one electronic device, the USB female connector is electrically connected to another electronic device. The USB male connector is plugged into the USB female connector to realize electrical connection of the two electronic devices.
The conventional USB female connector includes a metal shell, an insulated main body, and multiple connection pins. The connection pins are fixed on the insulated main body, and the insulated main body is fastened in the metal shell. The USB male connector has the same structure with the USB female connector. When the USB male connector is plugged into the USB female connector, the metal shells of the two are engaged and the connection pins of the two get in touch with each other, thus the USB male connector and the USB female connector are electrically connected to each other.
Although the conventional USB male connectors and USB female connectors are very universal in electronic devices, there are some problems listed below: because the conventional USB female connectors are thick, more precisely, the metal shells of the USB female connectors are very thick, the conventional ultrathin devices (like Mobile Internet Device, walkman) can only be assembled with mini USB female connectors because of size problem. When a mini USB female connector is connected to a standard USB male connector, an additional USB transfer line used to transfer the mini USB connector to a USB connector is needed, the USB transfer line connects the mini USB female connector with a standard USB female connector, and then the standard USB female connector connects with the standard USB male connector. Since an additional USB transfer line is needed, it is very inconvenient for the users to use.